The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum majus (snapdragon) known by the varietal name ‘Eternal’. The new variety was discovered and selected by the breeder in a cultivated environment among plants of Antirrhinum majus ‘Candy Snap’ (unpatented). The new variety was discovered in Niitsu City, Niigata, Japan in 2005 as a naturally-occurring sport of ‘Candy Snap’. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar in Niitsu City, Japan by terminal or axillary cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new variety are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations by asexual reproduction.
The new variety has finer foliage variegation than ‘Candy Snap’, its foliage is more silver-grey in color, and the new variety is more vigorous with better branching than ‘Candy Snap’. Further, unlike ‘Candy Snap’, the new variety has variegated foliage.
Applicant is not aware of any other variegated varieties to use as comparison with ‘Eternal’ other than ‘Candy Snap’.